


Lashers

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Bondage, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: "I'm totally not a monsterfucker," she says, while writing a pwp in which Evelynn's lashers are used as bondage equipment and her ability to murder is eroticizedNow with a second chapter from Evelynn's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on realizing I hadn't watched the video in the highest quality--my laptop and internet connection hated me for constantly backing up to catch details I hadn't noticed before, but it was 100% worth it, lol
> 
> Anyway, minus a couple of lines this could probably be read as non-k/da if you wanted to

The lashers aren’t always there. Evelynn can make them fade away to nothing; she often does around other people, to the point that many people believe that they’re fake, a CGI trick.

Akali knows better, though.

Evelynn can easily make the lashers longer or shorter, wider or narrower. And she can use them to wind around Akali’s body, loop around her arms, twisting between her legs, warm and soft as living flesh as they slide over bare skin to pull her closer; the razor-sharp ends silently shifting from as small as Akali’s own kunai to over a meter long.

Evelynn could charm Akali into doing anything she wanted; Akali knows this. Evelynn’s every feature is deadly; it would be logical to be afraid of her.

She’s not, though. Call it stupidity, call it being addled by lust, whatever.

Evelynn seems to find this amusing, more than anything.

“If I wanted to, I could make you feel unimaginable pain for my own satisfaction. I could easily kill you.”

“But you won’t.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Evelynn’s smiling, but that only means Akali can see the sharpness of some of her teeth. Akali shivers, not from chill or fear, and Evelynn smiles wider.

The lashers wrap around her wrists and pull them over her head, tug her legs apart. Akali’s already naked, would have spread her legs willingly anyway. Evelynn is over her, around her; is she blurred into smoke at the edges or is Akali just that far gone? Who knows? Who cares?

Evelynn is overwhelming, everywhere at once, her hot mouth all over her, and Akali struggles in the lashers, not really wanting to get loose, and the sharp edges of Evelynn’s claws leave lines of fire everywhere Evelynn drags them, and Akali swears and shivers and comes hard on Evelynn’s tongue even as the claws hold down her hips, biting into her every time she jerks.

Her legs are pushed and pulled by the lashers nearly to the point of discomfort so Evelynn can rut against her, and Evelynn betrays her own desire by how slick her cunt is against Akali’s, her audible panting, her glowing eyes.

Akali is oversensitive and would move away if she was physically capable of doing so; instead she yelps and whines until she comes again almost despite herself. Evelynn groans and stills above her soon after, the lashers tightening in spasms before going slack.

Evelynn watches as Akali stretches her stiff muscles afterward, rubbing at her own joints where the lashers had been momentarily too tight.

“If you were smart, you’d be with a human instead,” Evelynn says every time, falsely emotionless, a statement of fact.

Akali knows the routine, and always gives the same answer: “I don’t want to be with a human. I want to be with you.” She leans in to kiss Evelynn, and is kind enough not to point out the warmth and relief on Evelynn’s face, barely hidden behind her glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a much more wholesome and silly Kai'sa/Sivir porn thing sitting in my drafts begging for me to work on it and instead I wrote this. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) (posts about my writing are tagged "april writes") or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/on_bicycle) (has some nsfw) if you wanna.
> 
> (4/2/19: Made some small edits on things that were bugging me.)


	2. Chapter 2

The usual reaction to Evelynn’s lashers is terror--which is reasonable.

Rarely, someone will find them seductive because they long for their own end.

Akali’s wary of the sharpness of the points of her lashers and claws, but she isn’t afraid. The first time Evelynn allows Akali to see the lashers, she reaches out a hand and strokes one, and Evelynn gasps, and Akali notices.

“Sorry, I should have asked first,” Akali murmurs, but her hand doesn’t move away.

“Yes, you should have,” but Evelynn doesn’t pull herself from the warmth of Akali’s hand.

The lashers fence her personal space--even when they’re not corporeal, people seem to feel where they would be and give Evelynn a wide berth.

Letting Akali into the circle of her lashers feels inevitable, like she was always meant to be there. But then, Akali pours herself into all of Evelynn’s empty spaces as easily as water around stones.

Moving the lashers on Akali is just as easy. She can feel so much of Akali’s skin and muscles and her rapidly increasing pulse, and it’s so intoxicating sometimes--as intoxicating as only pain could be, before--that she forgets to be entirely solid and parts of her slip into shade just to touch more of Akali at once.

Evelynn knows what people want from her. She knows the way Akali desires her even without a charm, wants to be spread open and held in place to struggle like an insect caught in a web. The first time she has Akali on her back underneath her, Evelynn is distracted enough by the delicious flicker of Akali’s fantasies through her mind that it startles her when Akali grabs a lasher that drifts across her open palm, and Evelynn moans out loud and presses against her, helpless with desire for this human who knows her and still refuses to truly fear her.

Evelynn fears the emotions Akali stirs in her. She fears she will forget herself and really hurt Akali and not be able to stop. But the only thing she fears more is Akali leaving, and so she tangles Akali in her lashers--echoing the way Akali is tangled in every part of herself--just to draw her nearer.

Akali is her treasure, her sweetest gift, a soft breakable thing sliding against her claws and gripped in her lashers until Akali curses and shudders, hot and wet against Evelynn’s mouth; her body still human and solid and real even as Evelynn loses herself in the slick heat between them. Akali comes again and Evelynn follows soon after, and the momentary loss of control has the lashers constricting more than she usually allows.

Akali should fear Evelynn. She should love someone else, some _thing_ else--but she doesn’t; and Evelynn is selfish enough to accept Akali’s kisses and welcome Akali into her arms, over and over, for as long as Akali is willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time I couldn't stop writing everything from Akali's POV, and now I can't stop writing Evelynn's.


End file.
